


Very Fortuitous Dunking

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, Fountain of Victorious Finance, Gen, I just want everyone to be happy for a few minutes, Lemony stalks the Baudelaire's constantly and the Baudelaire parents are happy he's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Lemony Snicket offers Bertrand Baudelaire some unexpected assistance in dealing with his fussy infant.





	Very Fortuitous Dunking

Bertrand is so shocked Lemony is standing next to him in a public place he almost drops his squirming infant. 

“I think she’s over heated,” Lemony stands angled away from him.

Sunny’s face is pink and sweaty; Lemony is right. Bertrand swishes her feet through the Fountain of Victorious Finance. She gurgles and kicks, wetting Lemony’s pant leg. Bertrand looks up to see the amused raise of Lemony’s eyebrows. 

Lemony presses his hand between Bertrand’s shoulders, throwing him off balance and thoroughly soak Sunny and his shirt sleeves. 

Sunny shrieks with delight. Lemony is gone before Bertrand can look up.

**Author's Note:**

> I never really expected to write for this fandom--I've actually been thinking about it on and off since I started writing fan fic as these books have been a constant presence in the very back of my head since I read The End 12 years ago and kept deciding against it. Watching the Netflix show changed that for some undefinable reason (which makes no sense because the three in progress fics I have are all firmly set in the book continuity).
> 
> It's weird to write since it feels like I spent years deliberately training myself out of using Snicket like sentence structure. I'm going to keep things present tense and snappy for now--I'll see what happens further down the road.


End file.
